We will describe improved techniques which enable the design of a Switch Mode Power Supply with a relatively accurately controlled output current limit which, in embodiments, do not need current sensing components on the secondary side of the power supply.
Many SMPS applications require the output current to be either limited to, or maintained at a particular value. One way of achieving this is by including some form of output current sensing, located on the secondary side of the converter, communicating this information back to the power converter controller located on the primary side. This provides an accurate method of current sensing but incurs the cost of additional secondary side components.
A relatively crude current limiting may be implemented by monitoring and limiting the primary side switch current to a particular value. The accuracy may be improved by sensing and integrating the current through the primary switch, correlating the time constant of the integrator to the switching period, in this way estimating the output current. However, the accuracy of output current sensing in this way is dependent, among other things, upon the efficiency of power conversion, the switching time of the switch and the like.
Background prior art relating to SMPS output current control can be found in: U.S. Pat. No. 6,833,692: Method and apparatus for maintaining an approximate constant current output characteristic in a switched mode power supply; U.S. Pat. No. 6,781,357: Method and apparatus for maintaining a constant load current with line voltage in a Switch Mode Power Supply; U.S. Pat. No. 6,977,824: Control circuit for controlling output current at the primary side of a power converter; U.S. Pat. No. 6,862,194: Flyback power converter having a constant voltage and a constant current output under primary-side PWM control; U.S. Pat. No. 6,853,563: Primary-side controlled flyback power converter; U.S. Pat. No. 6,625,042: Power supply arrangement comprising a DC/DC converter with primary-side control loop; U.S. Pat. No. 7,016,204: close-loop PWM controller or primary-side controlled power converters; and EP 0 636 889A. This latter document asserts that the average current flowing through the power switch (of an SMPS) during its conduction interval is substantially proportional to the output current of the power supply, with the proportionality factor precisely known and constant, but this is in fact true if and only if the input voltage to the SMPS is constant.
Improved techniques for sensing the output current of an SMPS, and for measuring the output current by means of primary side sensing are described.